


Fang

by BobbitWorm



Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Claw and Talon are a dysfunctional but happy family, Gen, Multi, hints of Talenny probably, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, in my world Claw loves his nephew damn it, maybe some Quadget too, mostly writing this for my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbitWorm/pseuds/BobbitWorm
Summary: AU.Claw plans to clone Inspector Gadget, but things don't quite work out as he expected. Now he and Talon have a most unusual problem on their hands, and one way or another it's going to affect everyone's lives.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. I Think I'm a Clone Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking about writing this for a little while now, and my friends over at the Gadget Noir discord group finally gave me the encouragement to actually start. For whatever reason the seem to like Fang, so here we go and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (cookies to anyone who gets where I took the chapter from)

It was the perfect plan.

So perfect, in fact, and so deliciously diabolical that Dr Claw could hardly believe he hadn’t thought of it sooner. After all, what was that saying? Fight fire with an even bigger fire or something? Well, in this instance it would be fight a cyborg with a cyborg. An _evil_ cyborg.

A complex array of tubing had been set up in the lair, with a nozzle at one end and a sealed booth at the other. In mere moments Claw would have his own villainous clone of Inspector Gadget, and HQ would finally get what was coming to them!

“Let’s get started!” He exclaimed, his deep voice booming around the lair. “The anticipation is killing me!”

Talon, holding a pair of tongs clutching a sweaty handkerchief, rolled his eyes.

“At least _you_ didn’t have to collect the sample!” He grumbled, waving the tongs as he approached the nozzle. “Do you have any idea what I went through to get this?!”

***

_Metro City Park._

_The gallant inspector was enjoying an ice cream and blissfully unaware of Talon sneaking up behind him. As he went in for another lick the scoop of delicious chocolatey goodness slipped from the cone and splatted onto the ground. Gadget planted his hands on his hips and tutted._

_“Well this will never do! Go Go Gadget Trash Collector!”_

_His hat flipped open and a giant flamethrower emerged, pointed right at Talon. With a shriek the boy flung himself aside, barely avoiding the great burst of flame that scorched the spot where he’d just been standing._

***

“Sounds like an average Tuesday”, said Claw.

“Did I say I was finished?” Talon asked.

***

_The grand opening of the new Metro City Aquarium._

_Gadget stood proudly before a large crowd of spectators, the doors to the aquarium blocked by a thick length of red ribbon tied in a pretty bow. Talon slipped effortlessly between the onlookers, inching closer and closer to his target._

_"_ _…and so without further ado, I pronounce this aquarium open!”_

_Gadget raised a triumphant finger, chest puffing out in pride as he soaked up the applause._

_"Go Go Gadget Ribbon Cutter!”_

_A comically large boxing glove sprang up from his hat. Talon was not at the front of the crowd for much longer._

***

“Okay”, Claw relented. “So it’s more like a Thursday then. Maybe a Friday”.

“Still not finished”, Talon groaned.

***

_The flower shop outside HQ._

_Gadget, dressed in his favourite blue tracksuit, jogged on the spot for a moment before beginning a series of stretches in preparation for his run. Cautiously Talon peered out from behind the shop, his trusty gum gun in hand._

_“This time, Gadget…” he muttered as he took aim._

_He fired, and the large pink blob sailed right over Gadget’s head as he leaned down to touch his toes. Instead it struck Chief Quimby, who was returning from his lunch break. The smaller man let out a startled cry as he suddenly found his face covered in gum and Gadget’s eyes widened._

_“Don’t worry, Chief! I’ll save you!” He declared. “Go Go Gadget Face Cleaner!”_

_He was suddenly catapulted upwards by the springs in his legs. Talon had a brief moment where he decided that today had really been a pretty bad day, and then the cyborg crashed straight into him._

_“Wowsers! Lucky for me I landed on this unusually soft section of pavement!”_

_And he hopped off in the direction of the chief. Fortunately for Talon and his aching bones, he left behind a sweat stained handkerchief._

***

“You’ve made your point”, said Claw. “But just think! It’ll all be worth it when we have our very own Gadget on our side!”

His fists came down hard on the arms of his chair.

“Now let’s do it already!”

MAD Cat had been sleeping peacefully on the desk beside him, but the sudden noise caused her to awaken with a startled screech. She leapt into the air, her fur standing on end, and landed right on Talon’s face.

“Hey! Get off me!”

The boy flailed at her with his free hand, trying to pry her off him. MAD Cat meowed irritably and yanked at a paw that had become caught on his hair. Talon yelped in pain and stumbled, the feline jumping to the floor with a quick flick of the tail. Hair and fur landed on the handkerchief which fell from Talon’s grasp and landed straight in the nozzle.

The tubes began to shake and clank. Claw rose to his feet, staring.

“Uh oh”, said Talon.

With a loud hiss of steam the door to the booth slid open to reveal a teenage boy, naked and sporting a head of wild, messy black hair. Sticking out from this were two large, very MAD Cat-like ears, and attached to his rear was a matching tail. A sharp looking fang protruded from his upper lip and he blinked owlishly with wide yellow eyes, his gaze falling on Claw and Talon.

“Hi…!”

He took a step forward and promptly fell flat on his face, out cold.

For a moment nobody spoke, then Claw pointed a disbelieving finger at the boy.

“That”, he said, “is _not_ Gadget”.


	2. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, dumb chapter is short and dumb

“So let me get this straight”, said Claw, taking in a heavy breath and letting it out slowly, “instead of a perfect clone, what I’ve got is the genetic mashup of my nemesis, you and my cat?”

“Pretty much”.

Claw leaned back in his chair, feeling the beginnings of a migraine.

“I have an unconscious, naked teenager in my lair and no evil Gadget”.

“At least he’s not dead”, Talon pointed out. “And he’s still one third me, which means one third of my talent, so he’s got to be a _little_ awesome”.

“If he’s so awesome then why did he collapse?!”

Talon shrugged.

“His body’s been made from three different strands of DNA instead of just one, it’s probably just taking a little while to stabilise”.

Claw threw his hands up in frustration.

“None of this makes any sense!”

“It’s a cartoon”, said Talon. “Sense and logic aren’t always a requirement”.

“Does that mean I can throw the kid out without consequence?”

“No”.

“Damn it!”

They glanced over at the boy, who was still lying on the floor. Talon had, at least, rolled him onto his back and draped a blanket over him to protect his modesty. MAD Cat sat beside him, having apparently taken a great interest in him. She sniffed at his ears and gave one an experimental nudge with her paw, but he didn’t stir.

Claw sighed.

“Well maybe we’ll be lucky and he’ll at least have a few gadgets”, he said.

“And if he doesn’t?”

For a moment Claw was silent, tapping his fingers against each other in thought. A genetic freak with no gadgets seemed, at first glance, like a liability. But Claw prided himself on his evil genius and he was sure there must be something to be salvaged from this fiasco.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed triumphantly. “Cat videos!”

“Seriously?” Talon looked unimpressed.

“Yes! Don’t you see, Talon?!” Claw swept a hand grandly through the air, gesturing to the prone form on the floor. “Through the power of science I have created a living, breathing cat boy! That’s _way_ better than just a regular old cat!”

MAD Cat huffed indignantly, but Claw was on a roll now.

“First, we’ll set up our own MAD website and put out a few freebies to attract attention”, he continued, “then we’ll start charging for videos. People will go wild; I’ll have the whole of Metro City enthralled by my content! And then it’s only a matter of time before the hype spreads to the rest of the world!”

“Not to mention several fetish websites…” Talon muttered.

Claw waved a dismissive hand.

“Fetish websites are Plan C”, he said.

He strode over to the unconscious boy and hoisted him up by his shoulders, lifting him as though he weighed nothing at all. The clone’s head lolled to one side, a thin line of drool seeping from his mouth as Claw gave him a gentle shake.

“You’d better wake up soon, boy! You’re going to make me _rich_!”

Talon coughed, his arms folded.

“Fine, fine”, Claw grumbled. “You’ll get some money too, Talon. Not as much as me, of course, but I should think we could raise your allowance a bit”.

He tucked his precious money maker under his arm and let out a low, villainous sounding chuckle.

“I hope you like cat videos, Gadget…!”

“Actually, I think he’s more of a dog person”, said Talon.

“Damn it!”


	3. Evil at Work

Penny set down her tray and took a seat next to Kayla in HQ’s cafeteria. The girl bore a frustrated expression and she unwrapped her sandwich with a frown. Kayla regarded her curiously.

“What’s up, Pen?” She asked.

The blonde sighed.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that we haven’t heard from MAD lately?”

She wished Chief Quimby would suddenly pop up out of her soda cup or one of the condiment pots, but he didn’t appear and Kayla shrugged.

“I guess even villains need a break now and then”, she said.

“No way”, Penny insisted firmly. “Not MAD! I just _know_ they’re up to something. Something _big_ ”.

For a moment Kayla was quiet, her eyes narrowed. Then a sly smile spread across her face.

“Ooooooh, I get it”, she said. “You haven’t seen Talon for two days and you miss him~”

“W-What?!” Penny spluttered indignantly. “I do not!”

“It’s okay to miss a cute boy, Pen. Honest”. Kayla was nodding sagely now while Penny’s cheeks flushed deeper and deeper shades of red.

“That’s not it at all!” She protested.

After all, who knew what diabolical, evil scheme MAD could be concocting right at that very moment!

***

“It’s perfect!” Claw exclaimed, shaking a fist triumphantly. “Absolutely perfect!”

The boy on the floor beamed up at him.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes!” The villain’s voice was booming almost as much as the thunder outside. Another day, another storm outside the MAD lair. It made for great atmosphere.

Talon knelt down and examined the boy’s handiwork.

"Not bad, Squirt”, he said.

Sheets of paper littered the floor, most of them covered in illegible, childish scrawl. Pencil in hand, the mixed up clone had been attempting to write the name bestowed upon him by Claw. _This_ was the grand, evil scheme for today – teach the kid how to spell.

Cat brain, Talon called it.

The boy had the body of a fourteen year old but his intelligence (and he _should_ have been intelligent, Talon said, because they shared genes and everyone knew Talon was a genius) was hampered by a mind that was one third feline. There was a wide eyed, child-like innocence to him and the discovery that he could neither read nor write had meant that Claw’s cat video plan was put on hold while he learned, as for now he couldn’t read the scripts that the man had painstakingly prepared.

‘ **F A N G** ’.

He’d written it in large, shaky letters.

“I’m getting good, huh?” He asked, flashing Talon a toothy smile.

Talon rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too.

“Yeah, you are”, he agreed, and the boy’s eyes lit up with joy.

They’d clothed him in an old jumpsuit and a pair of rocket boots that no longer flew. Talon had taken great pleasure in styling his partial clone’s hair, spiking the ends in a manner similar to Gadget’s while also giving him a large, fancy quiff at the front. He was also sporting a spiked purple collar, which he claimed had been given to him by MAD Cat. Apparently the two could communicate.

“We’ll make a first class villain out of you yet!” Claw crowed. “Now let’s see if you can spell _my_ name!”

***

Penny took a sip of her soda and shuddered.

“They’re plotting something terrible”, she grumbled. “I can feel it”.

“You worry too much”, said Kayla. “Whatever they’re planning, _if_ they’re planning something, we can handle it. We always do”.

“She’s right, Penny!” Gadget waltzed up and sat himself down across from the girls. He had a large sub on his tray, stuffed fit to burst. “But one must always be vigilant. MAD could be _anywhere_. Even here!”

He lifted his tray with a dramatic flair and gasped. There was an ant crawling across the table.

“I knew it! MAD agent!” He yelled.

And the cafeteria erupted into chaos as his mallet emerged from his hat and several tables found themselves fatally wounded in the line of duty.


End file.
